


Mr. and Mrs. Watson

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes dresses as a woman for a case. Watson is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Watson




End file.
